fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie’s Warning/The Race Begins
(At Ruby City, Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie arrived in concern. Upon entering the entrance, Kiki almost slipped, but Yuffie caught her and they resumed running inside. They began shouting out to everyone) Kiki and Yuffie: Emergency! Jiji: We got bad news! (Satsuki’s group heard them and ran out. Even Ace. still upstairs, got the better by curiosity, finally ran downstairs. Later, Jiji and the girls explained what happened and the people and the group got concerned) Man 1: This is not good! Kanta: And my mind reading skills never lie from what I read in Kiki and Yuffie’s minds! Ace: So, basically this Phantom Mouse is controlling the Microbots? Yuffie: Yes. And I think that guy, along with Vanitas, has to have something to do with Ogremon’s death. Man 2: But due to the Ruby University explosion, we can’t send a warning to Emerald City, especially Wizardmon! (The people start chattering in concern as Satsuki’s group, old, except Bernard and Bianca and new members, looked at each other in concern at first, but then got determined, along with even Ace) Satsuki’s group, old: Then we’ll fight Myotismon! (The people stopped chattering and looked at them in surprise) Bernard: You will? Man 1: Myotismon and his army are extremely powerful! Kanta: We’re aware of what Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie informed us! Ace: But we want to avenge Pop and Ruby University! Man 2: Are you sure you want to risk your lives to save us all? Mei: Yeah! We defeated Hunter J and Maleficent before and dropped a house on Narissa, so this shouldn’t be difficult. (Satsuki’s group, old, nods in agreement. Thinking it over, the people gave in) Bianca: Very well. Chihiro: And I’m going with them! Satsuki: Chihiro? Chihiro: I want to help! (Giving in, Satsuki and her group nodded. Later, Satsuki’s group presented Chihiro a green belt with green emeralds engraved on it) Satsuki: This is the Emerald Belt. Like the Ruby Slippers, Elemental Sword, Topaz Bracelet, and Sapphire Hat, this, too, is powerful. Chihiro: And what powers will it grant me? Satsuki: It’ll grant you the power of invisibility and teleportation from one spot to another. (As Satsuki explained, Chihiro puts it on her waist after accepting it from Satsuki) Chihiro: Does one spot to another mean…? Satsuki: No. It won’t teleport you to another location. Just from one spot to another in the same location. Chihiro: So, how do I work it? Satsuki: Just concentrate and think you can do it. Focus your thought and you’re invisible. To become visible again, think the same way again, and then boom, you’re seen again. (Chihiro nods and concentrated. Suddenly, her body materialized and vanished) Satsuki: Chihiro? Are you still standing there? Chihiro: (Voice-over) Yes! It worked! Mei: Now think visible again! Chihiro: (Voice-over) Got it! (A short pause, then she appeared again at the same spot) Chihiro: How can I teleport? Satsuki: Think which spot to move to quickly, and boom, you’re there! Chihiro: Got it! (She concentrated again and then blinked out of view. Then she reappeared next to Rita, making her jump and yowl in surprise) Rita: I hate surprise attacks! Chihiro: At least it works! (Satsuki then turned to the people and new members of her group) Satsuki: We need reinforcements to help me and my group! Anybody else want to go to Emerald City with us? (Silence, then Miss Kitty got determined and spoke up first) Miss Kitty: I’ll assist, Honey! My culinary skills will help you in case hunger and thirst kick in! (Then the rest of the new members piped in determination and agreement) Popple: I’ll go too! I wish to make my laser blades worth it! Rita: Runt and I shall assist with our brooches! Runt: Yep, yep! And I’ll even protect youse! Basil: Count me and Dawson in! Dawson: We’ll support you with Chemical Bombs. Yuffie: I have my shuriken and ninja warrior skills to help us! (Celebi chirped in agreement and whipped her vine at a wall) Miss Kitty: Celebi’s going as well! Olivia: And me! Bernard: Olivia?! Olivia: Dad, I can do it! I have archery and healing skills like Kiki and Celebi. And you and Mom have always supported my dream! Bernard: But…! Bianca: Bernard, she’s right. Bernard: Huh? Bianca: Olivia’s not a child anymore. She wants to become the best Mouse Princess who can fight for what’s right. I mean, when we dated, you and I felt the same way too. So, what could hurt? (Realizing his wife’s right, Bernard softened up and gave in) Bernard: Alright. (He turned to Olivia) Bernard: Olivia, if you’re going with Satsuki’s group, better change your outfit. (Noticing she’s wearing her princess outfit, Olivia agreed) Olivia: Okay. (She runs off to the Adventurers’ Boutique Shop. Bernard then accepted Olivia’s archery set from Bianca and turned to Satsuki’s group) Bernard: Take care of our daughter. Bianca: She is our pride and joy. Satsuki's group: We will. (Olivia came out, all dressed in a different outfit. Her new outfit is a baby blue tank top with a light blue one underneath, short white shorts, a black necklace with a glowing blue pendant, a forest green choker, a red belt, a pair of golden bracelets on her right arm, a blue wristband, a baby blue arm band on her right arm, a blue plaid skort (Meaning miniskirt), white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes, and she still has on her red hairbow behind her left ear. As she accepted her archery set from Bernard, he asked away) Bernard: That’s what you wish to wear? Olivia: Yep! That’s what I choose. Bernard: (Impressed) Wow…. (Bernard turned to Bianca and smiled softly) Bernard: She does have taste in adventurer fashion. And you’re right, she is grown up. (Basil and Dawson came up with Chemical Bomb Arrows they made and presented them to Olivia) Basil: Princess. Olivia: Are those…? Basil: Indeed. You’re good at archery, and Dawson and I felt you deserve these, as well as regular bomb arrows and magic arrows. Dawson: That’s exactly the plan. (Olivia smiled softly and accepted them) Olivia: Thank you. Basil: You’re welcome. And it’s elementary, my dear princess. (After Satsuki’s group, old and new, packed up and armed themselves, they bid everyone in Ruby City goodbye on their four-legged ship) Satsuki: We’ll make sure Emerald City is warned and Myotismon and his army are defeated! Group and people: Goodbye! (Then with that, the ship departed and ran off to the direction of Emerald City. At Myotismon’s wagon caravan, Aurora and Phillip silently sat in their lead wagon, hopes high for their daughter and her friends will save them and all of Oz. Aurora then sang in her mind) Aurora: (Voice-over) I pray you’ll be our eyes And watch them where they go And help them to be wise (Back with Satsuki’s group as the song continued, they came across a forked road, the left leading to the Forbidden Forest, and the right leading to the Yellow Brick Road leading to Emerald City. They start going to the right when a dart shot in front of them, getting their attention, even though the dart missed them and hit the ground instead) Aurora: (Voice-over) Help us to let go (They look and saw Arukenimon, Mummymon, Vanitas, Demidevimon, Fidget, and the Phantom Mouse charging towards them, riding on giant Boarmon) Aurora: (Voice-over) Every parents’ prayer Every child knows (Satsuki’s group quickly ran to the left on their ship towards the direction to the Forbidden Forest. Behind them, the six adversaries gave chase. During the next part of the song, Satsuki’s group fended off the adversaries a bit with their weapons, but they kept giving chase) Aurora: (Voice-over) Lead them to a place Guide them with your grace Give them faith so they’ll be safe I pray they find your light And hold it in their hearts As darkness falls each night Remind them where you are Every parent’s prayer Every child knows (The Phantom Mouse then sent the Microbots at Satsuki’s group, almost striking them, but missed and chopping a tree down nearby. Satsuki’s group skidded to a stop and quickly climbed over to the other side of the fallen tree and towards a stream) Aurora: (Voice-over) Need to find a place Guide them to a place Give them faith so they’ll be safe (As the sun slowly rose and morning came, Satsuki’s group make it past the stream, but the adversaries continued to give chase) Aurora: (Voice-over) Lead them to a place Guide them with your grace To a place where they’ll be safe (Upon reaching the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, Vanitas threw his Keyblade like a boomerang at the ship, damaging the legs. As soon as it collapsed at the same time the song ended, Satsuki’s group climbed out and tried to fix it, but noticing their adversaries coming closer, they groaned in anger and ran into the Forbidden Forest without the ship instead, for it’s either run and hurry to Emerald City via the Forbidden Forest or get captured and/or killed. As the villains stopped the Boarmon in their tracks, they climbed off while Fidget fell off clumsily right onto Vanitas, who after throwing his Keyblade, got it back like a boomerang) Fidget: Sorry. Vanitas: You blockheaded klutz! (He roughly shoves him off and they run into the Forbidden Forest after the heroes) Coming up: Satsuki’s group team up with two new allies, one a certain blind dragon boy and the other a certain sharpshooting man, and fended off their adversaries. Later, the group convince the two to help them out in their quest and later, Myotismon gives his orders to his army to capture and later kill the heroes and capture Kiki, Yuffie, and even Celebi, alive and unharmed, as part of their conquest.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes